Los NerdDudes
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El primer día de escuela no fue en lo absoluto algo que Stan hubiese imaginado. Categoría M por lenguaje.
1. La vida en California

South Park, ciudades reales, eventos históricos mencionados, leyes, servidores públicos y variedad no son de mi pertenencia, solo lo hago por que es divertido. No se trata de un complot del gobierno para ver los programas animados de la empresa "Pony's y Unicornios" (marca registrada, prohibida su distribución total o parcial sin permiso) Cualquier parecido con las creaciones y alucinaciones de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, así como de la vida real, es una méndiga coincidencia ¡nomás!

Dedicado a los que quieren saber qué sería de la vida de Stan sin el football americano (mi hermana y yo estamos en la lista XD)

**Los Nerd-Dudes**

Todo comenzó al término del cuarto grado, en vacaciones. Después de lucir su encanto sobrio y su desencanto ebrio, Randy recibió un contrato para trabajar en el Bakersfield College, para sorpresa tanto de su familia como de él mismo.

No planeaba aceptar, pero el clima soleado de California, su límite con Fresno y Los Ángeles, el exorbitante aumento de sueldo, la posibilidad de tener una vida mucho mejor que la vida de mierda que llevan en el pueblo... Dejó sus pensamientos en un rincón oscuro de su cabeza y aceptó de inmediato.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Gritó a todo pulmón tan pronto colgó el auricular.- ¡Jódase todo el mundo!

-¡Randy! -Sharon salió apresuradamente de la cocina, y su esposo la abrazó y arrojó al sillón.- ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!

-¡Nos vamos a California! -Subió corriendo las escaleras y le habló al resto de la familia.- ¡Papá, Shelly, Stan, empaquen ahora mismo sus cosas, nos vamos!

La despedida no fue del agrado de Stan, quien apenas y se despidió vagamente de sus amigos desde la parte trasera del auto al partir a una velocidad de 140 millas por hora.

Lo que siguió, tras largas horas en la carretera interrumpidas solamente por las paradas para dormir, comer y atender otras necesidades, fue acudir inmediatamente con los responsables de bienes raíces, que no perdieron el tiempo mostrándole las casas de muestra a los Marsh's.

-Randy. -Pese a que todo le parecía excepcional, Sharon no consideraba prudente iniciar su nueva vida con una deuda que posiblemente no terminarían de pagar ni los nietos de Stan.- No creo que necesitemos una casa tan grande con estanque interior, piscina de proporciones multidimensionales, garaje para 12 autos y un pato. -La mujer se dirigió al agente de bienes raíces.- ¿No puede ofrecernos algo más... pequeño?

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sharon! -Randy estaba corriendo de un lado para otro.- Ya habrá tiempo para rellenar los espacios vacíos, ¿en donde firmo?

-Ha hecho una gran elección. -El vendedor estaba más que feliz por que la venta de esa casa le dejaría un 20% del neto total.- Solo tiene que firmar estas formas, pagar el enganche y los primeros 6 pagos, y con nuestro fácil sistema de crédito terminará de pagar en 6 años. Les encargamos el pato, se llama Ducky.

Pese a que la mayoría de los Marsh's no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no pudieron oponerse a la decisión de Randy, y cada quien buscó una habitación que cumpliera con sus propios requisitos.

-¡Fuera! ¡Yo escogí esta habitación, pedazo de mojón! -Le gritó Shelly molesta a Stan, que ya estaba desempacando su maleta.

-Pero yo...

-¡Dije FUERA!

-Ya-ya voy, Shelly.- Dijo resignado el niño y buscó otro cuarto para quedarse, no sin antes sacar lo que ya había metido.

Tras acondicionarse con la casa y los vecinos, que afortunadamente eran buenas personas y les mostraron varios sitios de interés, Sharon buscó escuela para sus hijos y una fundación de adultos mayores para que el abuelo no se aburriera solo, más no fue necesario ya que él tenía conocidos de tiempo atrás y se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar un tour por todo Hollywood.

Llegado el primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, Randy se aseguró de llevar personalmente a Stan, ya que confiando en la habilidad de su hijo como jugador de football, podía tener mejores oportunidades con un equipo y rivales de verdad que con sus compañeros maricas y su entrenador de mierda.

-Ya verás, Stanley, aquí el deporte es deporte de verdad. Tendrás oportunidades de progreso, equipo y rivales de verdad, mejores que con tus compañeros maricas y su entrenador de mierda. -¿Qué les dije?

Lo que Randy no percibió fue la extraña respiración de su hijo, quien parecía sofocado, y eso no era de esa mañana.

Desde que se mudaron, el cambio de clima de frío seco a un lugar cálido y con un gran nivel de humedad -dada la gran cantidad de piscinas del área en la que vivían- produjo mella en la salud de Stan, quien estaba siendo atacado por quien le impediría ser parte de cualquier equipo.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? -Preguntó sumamente preocupada Sharon tras recibir la llamada del entrenador de la escuela, quien le notificó que Stan se había desmayado durante la práctica y en la enfermería no tenían los recursos para atenderlo en el momento (por ser el primer día de clases), razón por la que se hallaba en el hospital comunitario de la localidad.

El doctor, que le realizó un rápido interrogatorio al muchacho, invitó a la mujer a pasar a su despacho para explicarle el motivo del malestar de su hijo.

-¿Asma? -Randy se sobresaltó al enterarse esa noche del dictamen del médico.- Vamos Sharon, Stan siempre ha tenido asma y nunca antes había sido un problema. Ya se le pasará.

-Pues para tu información, el médico se puso a revisar el historial clínico de Stan y me dijo que si me importa la salud de mi hijo no solo le costearé un tratamiento, sino que lo alejaré de cualquier fuente de humedad y de actividades extenuantes.

-¡No te atrevas mujer! -Le amenazó su esposo y ella se levantó de la cama.- Además, ¿qué carajos quiso decir con eso de costear?

-Para tu información, querido, tu estúpido anhelo de tener esta casa absurdamente inmensa nos ha arruinado todo nuestro crédito, y el seguro no cubre los gastos que conlleva el tratamiento que Stan necesita.

Y con esa situación se libraron una serie de peleas verbales que gracias a la intervención del 911, notificados oportunamente por los vecinos, no llegaron a convertirse en agresiones verbales y físicas.

-¡Haz lo que quieras Randy, pero yo buscaré un trabajo para atender a MI hijo, y te puedes reconciliar con tu estúpida almohada, por que no volveré a dormir contigo hasta que entres en razón! -Gritó Sharon saliendo de la habitación con una almohada para irse a cualquiera de las habitaciones extra que tenía la casa.- ¡Maldito pendejo!

Si bien Shelly se ponía a escuchar música para ignorar los gritos que llegaban a ser diarios, Stan no podía sacar de su cabeza todas esas peleas cuyo móvil era él, por lo que encendió la computadora y buscó cualquier cosa en que entretenerse, situación que se repitió prácticamente todas las noches.

Cuando regresó a la escuela, el maestro le pidió unos minutos para arreglar la cuestión de las actividades extracurriculares, guiado por el desempeño escolar del Marsh.

-Lo ideal sería que te unieras a un grupo de estudio, te servirá para mejorar tus calificaciones y socializarás más. Yo mismo te llevaré con ellos.

Para su sorpresa, el grupo de estudio se componía de los más diversos estudiantes, desde los nerds clásicos hasta deportistas y chicos cool que parecían modelos, quienes le dieron una cálida bienvenida.

-Stanley tiene un poco de problemas adaptándose, ya que proviene de Colorado y sufre de asma, así que se los encargo. Procuren ponerlo al corriente de las clases, ¿cuento con ustedes?

-¡Claro! -Respondió uno de ellos, que Stan ubicó como uno de los jugadores del equipo.- En seguida te traeré una silla y una mesa.

-Cielos, gracias viejo. -Stan agradeció el gesto, y para no sentirse un tonto, se acercó para ayudarle, pese a que el otro le dijo que no había problema alguno.

Tan pronto recibió la iniciación al grupo, consistente en una foto en la que Stan sostenía una regla en una mano y un lapicero en la otra mientras vestía una yutaka con una banda en la cabeza que tenía escrito un kanji, cuyo significado le dijeron era Sabiduría, todos y cada uno de ellos se presentaron, le explicaron cuál era el área de estudio que dominaba cada quien, y se turnaron para interrogarlo sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos, disgustos y otras trivialidades.

-¡¿Cómo que te uniste a un grupo de nerds maricas? -La noticia no le gustó para nada a Randy, quien estuvo a punto de volcar la mesa entera.- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Presenta tu renuncia a ese grupo! No, mejor te llevaré a otra escuela donde te dejen jugar football como se debe.

-¡¿Qué no has entendido nada Randy? ¡Stan YA NO debe jugar!

-¡Eso es mierda Sharon, y lo sabes!

Pese a las protestas de Randy, Stan siguió con el grupo de estudio, ya que los maestros se negaron sacarlo del mismo y él comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cómodo con ellos, ya que le enseñaron el otro lado de muchas cosas, como la magia detrás de espectáculos exóticos como Cirque de Cheville, la verdadera belleza de las motocicletas y lo que no sabía de sus conductores, el universo oculto de los cómics y mangas, una de las tantas caras del facebook, y poco a poco fue cambiando, se preocupó más por su bienestar personal y sus calificaciones que por complacer a los demás, aprendió algunas cosas para sobrevivir en caso de que la situación lo ameritara, aunque tener reservas de pastelillos y refrescos en sitios estratégicos no era precisamente una "acción de supervivencia", y compartió mucho con su madre, ya que ésta se distanció de su esposo y Shelly comenzó a tener una mejor vida social y elevó sus expectativas.

-Se solucionará, mamá, ya lo verás.

Lo único que no hizo el joven Marsh fue mantener el contacto con sus amigos, y cinco años pasaron muy rápido.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -Jimbo, que había conseguido trabajo en un club de caza cerca de donde vivían los Marsh, no perdió la oportunidad de visitarlos de inmediato.- ¡Randy! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!

Jimbo había engordado un buen y tenía sus arrugas, pero Randy tenía ya una barriga cervecera, estaba más bronceado por el sol y se le veía remarcado el ceño.

-¡Jimbo! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! ¿Gustas una cerveza?

-No se supone que deba beber Randy, pero una no es ninguna. ¿Cómo ha estado la familia? -Al ver que Randy perdió la sonrisa, Jimbo trató de cambiar el tema.- Ahora estoy trabajando en un club de caza, me encargo de hacer las demostraciones de armas a los nuevos miembros, y si te quieres unir, te hacen un descuento si les das mi nombre.

En ese momento Ducky, el pato que era propiedad de la agencia de bienes raíces, se le ocurrió meterse al estanque interior, y Jimbo al verlo tomó su escopeta.

-¡Nos ataca!

-¡Jimbo, no!

Contrario a lo que sucedía en South Park, a los quince minutos ya estaba ahí la policía, le confiscaron el arma a Jimbo por dispararla en área no autorizada y le entregaron un citatorio para presentarse en la corte, y los agentes de bienes raíces, que fueron notificados de que el pato que debía cuidar la familia había sido asesinado sin justificación válida alguna, llevaron a los Marsh's una notificación de desalojo.

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules protegidos por unos anteojos de seguridad.

**Continuará**.

Nota de autora. Este fanfic está dedicado a mi hermana , a quien se lo debo desde el 2010, fuera de eso, quería algo diferente para nuestro protagonista (Stan) y de cómo su desapego a sus amigos ocasionó graves consecuencias, de las que sabremos en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer y nos veremos cuando pueda volver a actualizar.


	2. El regreso al pueblo

South Park, ciudades reales, eventos históricos mencionados, leyes, servidores públicos y variedad no son de mi pertenencia, solo lo hago por que es divertido. No se trata de un complot del gobierno para ver los programas animados de la empresa "Pony's y Unicornios" (marca registrada, prohibida su distribución total o parcial sin permiso, entiéndase que es una broma) Cualquier parecido con las creaciones y alucinaciones de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, así como de la vida real, es una méndiga coincidencia ¡nomás!

Dedicado a Sakhory Uchiha, a Kennyfangirl, a los que quieren saber si la súper amistad entre Stan y Kyle se mantendrá a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, y en especial a los que aman al dueño de la empresa "Pony's y Unicornios", al joven señor enclencle imán de la desgracia Henry Lynney.

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

_Contrario a lo que sucedía en South Park, a los quince minutos ya estaba ahí la policía, le confiscaron el arma a Jimbo por dispararla en área no autorizada y le entregaron un citatorio para presentarse en la corte, y los agentes de bienes raíces, que fueron notificados de que el pato que debía cuidar la familia había sido asesinado sin justificación válida alguna, llevaron a los Marsh's una notificación de desalojo._

_-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules protegidos por unos anteojos de seguridad._

**Los Nerd-Dudes.** _Capítulo segundo_.

De vivir en una casa impresionante, generadora de envidias y fuera de toda imaginación, los Marsh pasaron a su nuevo hogar: un departamento de mierda en el que, a duras penas, cabían los 5 elementos de la familia.

-Mamá, no nos podemos quedar aquí. -Shelly lucía desesperada mientras se asomaba por cada rincón en el que se viera algún defecto... y había muchos.- Mis amigas se burlarán de mí el resto de mi vida.

-Tranquila cariño. -Sharon usaba sus fuerzas de reserva para confortar a su familia... menos a su esposo, quien se lo tenía bien merecido.- Solo serán estos días, en lo que te autorizan el traslado a los dormitorios de la universidad.

-¡Es mucho tiempo! -La joven respiró totalmente agitada.- ¡No puedo esperar dos semanas, enloqueceré!

-Tendrás que aguantarte Shelly, todos tenemos que aguantarnos. -Randy, quien ya se hubiera terminado la sexta cerveza en esa hora, se paseaba de un lado a otro pateando el inmueble.- ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si a Stan no se le hubiera ocurrido enfermarse para abandonar al equipo de futbol!

Convencida de que Randy repetiría lo mismo el resto del día, o hasta que cayera en los brazos de la borrachera (Morfeo tiene gustos muy específicos y no se conforma con cualquier cosa), la mujer se dirigió a la entrada, en la cual se hallaran todas las cosas de la mudanza y su hijo Stan, quien había cambiado su peinado por un estilo casual sencillo, usaba anteojos de seguridad ya que, según él, eran cools, vestía shorts de estilo militar con un sinnúmero de bolsillos, todos ocupados por diversos objetos pequeños que guardara el pelinegro, una camisa de los Broncos de Denver en color gris y su inhalador sujeto al cuello con un cordel de plástico de estampado estilo militar, calcetas de los Broncos y tenis grises.

-¿Buscas algo, cariño? -Preguntó la mujer al ver que el muchacho revisaba caja por caja.

-Mi juego de construcción LeeGone volumen 16, quedé de terminarlo para esta tarde, tomarle una foto a mi modelo original y subirla para compararlo con el modelo que publicará en el face CheesyCat.

-Stanley, creo que mejor le envías esta tarde una disculpa a tu amigo por que debemos desempacar y no sabemos a qué hora vamos a terminar. Además, necesitamos ahorrar lo más que podamos para eliminar nuestras deudas. Solo será por un tiempo.

-Entiendo. -El joven tomó una caja y ayudó a su mamá a desempacar, en lo que Randy seguía bebiendo, el abuelo platicaba por celular con unos amigos y Shelly sufría los estragos del súbito cambio de condiciones de vida que estaban enfrentando.

Al mediodía del día siguiente, que era sábado, la mujer y su hijo terminaron de acomodar y limpiar el pequeño departamento.

-Por fin. -Sharon se dejó caer en el sofá, por desgracia, el tiempo y la gravedad sucumbieron al reciente impulso y la mujer quedó de espaldas al piso.- ¡Ah!

-¡Mamá! -Stan tomó el inhalador y tras tomar una dosis se dispuso a desatorar a su madre.- ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, hijo. -Una vez que se quitó de los restos del sofá, se puso a reunir los pedazos.- Perfecto, como si no tuviéramos suficientes deudas.

Randy, que volvía apenas de la cantina más cercana, principalmente por que se quedó dormido en el baño y tuvo que esperar a que abrieran, cerró la puerta de un azotón y arrojó otra lata de cerveza vacía al suelo.

-Vamos a regresar a South Park. -Les dijo mientras agarraba una caja vacía y empezaba a echar adentro diversas cosas, incluso las que no eran de ellos.- Ayúdenme a empacar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Sharon le quitó a su esposo la caja y la dejó en el suelo.- ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Y nuestras deudas? ¿Cómo carajos vamos a hacerle?

-¡No tenemos que hacer nada, solo empacar e irnos! -Randy volvió a agarrar la caja y siguió metiendo cosas.- Además, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Me despidieron ayer, y con el dinero de la liquidación pagaremos las deudas. Ahora hay que irnos, o el dueño del departamento se encabronará como nunca cuando sepa que no pagué el depósito.

El día anterior, después de instalarse en el departamento, Randy asistió a la universidad a dar clases en completo estado de ebriedad. No solo insultó a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, maestros y visitantes; se orinó en la pantalla del proyector en el auditorio en plena conferencia y se cagó sobre los formularios que debían llenar las eminencias invitadas, arrojó una botella de cerveza llena en contra de un estudiante nerd, acusándolo de ser uno de los culpables del cambio de su hijo, se le cayeron los pantalones lanzando golpes al aire sin tino alguno, se resistió a los policías que fueron a detenerlo para evitar que lastimara a más gente, y huyó en calzones por todo el campus.

-Anoche, después de pagar las deudas de la casa con lo que me pagaron, me encontré a mi viejo jefe en la cantina y me invitó una cerveza. Me escuchó y me ofreció mi antiguo empleo, que es una mierda, pero que es mejor a estar aguantando toda esta mierda californiana, así que nos vamos y punto. ¡Shelly! ¡Papá! ¡Suban al auto, nos regresamos al pueblo!

Sharon se interpuso en el camino de su esposo a la habitación, con el ceño evidentemente fruncido.

-Shelly ya tiene un lugar en la universidad, no puedes obligarla a regresar al pueblo ni la podemos dejar sola. Usa la cabeza Randy.

-¿Y qué parece que hago? Alguien en esta casa tiene que pensar, y ciertamente el señor nerd no lo hace.

Al día siguiente, Stan y Sharon, totalmente cansados, terminaron de acomodar todas las cosas, incluyendo las del departamento, sobre el auto.

-Cariño, el clima de Colorado te hará muy bien, además, volverás a ver a tus viejos amigos. -Sharon se sentó al volante al confirmar que Randy estaba completamente dormido en el asiento trasero del auto.- Papá, ¿seguro que te quedarás en California?

El viejo, quien tenía ya sus cosas en un taxi, se despedía de Stan, amenazándole con torturarlo como fantasma si no se conseguía una novia y se hacía hombre.

-¿Tu también, abuelo? -El joven se despedía vía internet de sus amigos, quienes lamentaron no poder hacerle una fiesta de despedida al joven Marsh.- Papá ha insistido con lo mismo por más de 5 años.

-No seas pendejo, Billy. -El abuelo, auxiliado por el taxista, se subió al vehículo.- A mi me importa un carajo que seas nerd, bien sé que ellos inventan un montón de basura, ganan millones y tienen todas las mujeres que quieren, así que solo asegúrate de no ser un jodido marica, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, abuelo. Haré todo lo posible.

Mientras el joven se despedía de su abuelo con un apretón de manos, un mensaje llegó a su página de face, una solicitud de amistad para ser precisos, de alguien que quien no sabía nada desde hace 5 años.

-Los visitaré en vacaciones. -Shelly, quien consiguió alojamiento en un departamento para señoritas, se despedía de su mamá y de su hermano.- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi habitación, pedazo de mojón!

-¡No lo haré, lo juro! -Chilló Stan metiéndose de inmediato al auto.- ¿Te irás con el abuelo?

-Si, así solo pagaremos un taxi. -La joven se introdujo al vehículo y partieron de ahí.- ¡Tengan buen viaje! ¡Y que no se te olvide o te compondré los pulmones a patadas, mojón!

-Tu hermana está muy entusiasmada. -Sharon iba a dejar atrás el edificio, cuando notó la computadora personal de su hijo en el suelo.- ¡Stanley, estás olvidando tu laptop!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto! -Se bajó del auto y tomó su preciada máquina, que le regalaron sus amigos para que no olvidara mantenerse comunicado con ellos.- Cielos, eso estuvo cerca.

Mientras se alejaban del barrio, Stan se puso a revisar las actualizaciones de su face, encontrando la solicitud de amistad que le llegara escasos minutos atrás.

-¿Eric Theodore C.? Me suena... ¿De donde será? -Se puso a revisar el perfil del contacto, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver la única foto que tenía disponible: la que se había tomado con su mamá cuando fueron de visita al Cañón de Colorado, muchos años atrás.- ¿Cartman? ¡Vaya!

-¿Pasa algo? -Le preguntó su mamá sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Nada malo, Cartman me agregó a sus contactos. -Stan le escribió un mensaje, más no tuvo respuesta inmediata.- Seguro estará jugando o comiendo, ya contestará.

En las primeras horas de trayecto no sucedieron grandes disturbios, salvo por Randy que insultaba a uno que otro conductor cuando despertaba a ratos, pero estos terminaban cuando volvía a dormirse, hasta que el foco del tablero que se accionaba cada que fallaba alguna de las piezas del auto comenzó a parpadear con furia.

-¿Ahora qué? -Sharon lucía preocupada, ya que no solo estaban justo en medio de la nada, sino que no tenían las herramientas ni lo que se necesitaba saber para arreglar ese... inconveniente.- Stan, no vayas a bajar del auto.

La mujer levantó el cofre, alejándose por el inmenso calor que se almacenó en tan solo un rato, y notó cómo el agua, procedente del radiador, caía en el suelo formando rápidamente un charco. Sacó su celular para pedir ayuda, pero no encontró señal alguna, confirmándolo al ver el gesto lleno de preocupación de Stan al haber perdido el internet.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntó lleno de preocupación al ver que su madre regresaba al auto y bajaba los vidrios para no sofocar a su familia y tomaba su lugar al volante.

-Esperar a que se enfríe el motor y tratar de encenderlo de nuevo.

No bien pasaron unos minutos de absoluta calma, un sonido muy reconocido por ellos les alertó. Un grupo de motociclistas pasó de largo por el camino, haciendo la tan famosa algabaría de ruido escandaloso que realizaban al ver alma alguna, pero casi de inmediato los conductores que lideraban el trayecto dieron vuelta y formaron un semicírculo alrededor del auto. Uno de ellos, que tenía un tatuaje de un dragón oriental rodeándole el cuello, se acercó hasta la ventana de Sharon y puso el brazo para acomodarse mejor.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-N-no, nada señor, no se preocupe. -Sharon apretó con algo de fuerza el volante, temerosa de que el sujeto intentara cualquier cosa, pero el tipo se acercó al cofre, que seguía abierto, e hizo una seña para que otros de sus compañeros se acercaran.- Por Dios...

Para su sorpresa, los sujetos empezaron a revisar la máquina, taparon el hueco en el radiador con un parche improvisado y ajustaron algunas mangueras para evitar fugas de cualquier tipo, le pusieron aire a las llantas, incluso le pusieron aceite a la transmisión y llenaron el tanque de la gasolina.

-Con eso bastará para que llegue a la gasolinera que está a unos dos o tres kilómetros de aquí, diga que los envía Johnny de los Dragon Eater's y le darán una mano con el radiador y lo que le haga falta.

-Muchas gracias, les juro que no sé cómo pagarles. -Sharon se sintió avergonzada por todo lo que malpensó del grupo, quienes le ayudaron sin tener obligación alguna con ella.

-No es nada. ¿Van a Kansas?

-A Colorado. -Dijo Stan tan pronto recuperó el habla.

-Bien, si quieren llegar directamente siguiendo la autopista puede dar vuelta 27 kilómetros adelante por la derecha y se encontrará con una brecha algo escondida que los llevará por un camino libre y poblado hasta Denver.

Un par de horas después se hallaban comiendo en una pequeña fonda a un par de kilómetros de Denver.

-Esos motociclistas fueron muy amables al decirnos de este atajo. -Stan disfrutaba de una hamburguesa con papas sentado al lado de su madre, quien no podía creer que Randy fuera tan imbécil como para sentarse aparte y armar un alboroto por completo innecesario, alegando que no se quería contagiar de los gérmenes de "ese nerd".- Y esta hamburguesa está deliciosa.

-Si, lo está. -Contestó totalmente desanimada la mujer, y Stan comprendió que lo mejor era mantenerse callado.

La llegada al pueblo se dio en el más absoluto de los silencios. Conforme se dirigían a su antiguo barrio, fueron notando los cambios que había sufrido la localidad, notando que se hallaba un poco más moderno, a juzgar por los edificios que fueron restaurados, más no se veían muchas almas alrededor.

-Mamá, quisiera dar una vuelta. -Stan aprovechó un alto para guardar su laptop y salir del carro.- Estaré en casa antes de las 7.

-Anda con cuidado, hijo. -Sharon se alejó rápidamente de ahí, impidiendo que Randy empezara con sus tonterías acerca del posible plan maligno de reunir un montón de nerds para crear un clan pro apocalíptico.

El joven observó con nostalgia las calles y los edificios, recordando diversas anécdotas de tiempos pasados con sus amigos, la mayoría trampas mortales en las que caían atraídos como limadura de hierro arrastrada por un potente imán, cuando tropezó con un sujeto rubio, alto, vestido completamente de negro, con lentes oscuros y cara de prácticamente muy pocos amigos.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, pinche nerd pedazo de cerebrito estúpido! -El rubio alzó a Stan con una sola mano y lo estampó contra un poste.- ¡Te vuelves a atravesar en mi camino y te la parto!

Sin siquiera atreverse a abrir la boca, Stan echó a correr hasta salir por completo de la zona, tropezando con una persona que acababa de salir de una florería.

-¡Lo siento, no me fijé! -El pelinegro tomó sus lentes, que se desprendieron del cordel por el choque, pero la persona no solo le ayudó a ajustarlos de vuelta, sino que le tendió una mano para que se levantara y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Enflacaste bastante. ¿Qué no te dieron de comer en California?

Al verlo cuidadosamente, el sujeto era más o menos de su edad, tenía cabello y ojos castaños y estaba algo subido de peso. Usaba una camisa blanca con el logo de una tienda en ambos hombros y pantalones café, y no creyó lo que vieron sus ojos al ver el nombre que tenía bordado.

-¿Cartman? ¿Tú eres Cartman, Eric Cartman?

-Por lo visto pasaste un tiempo de calidad en California. ¿Por qué no llamaste ni una vez? -El mencionado recogió las flores que acababa de comprar, que afortunadamente no se maltrataron, y le tendió la mano a Stan.- No creo que haya otro Eric Cartman en el pueblo.

-¡Viejo! -Stan le dio un abrazo al castaño.- ¡Adelgazaste! No mucho, pero peor es nada. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Dos dos, ni bien ni mal, aprovechando el descanso del trabajo para resolver un asunto. ¿Vas a quedarte en el pueblo o solamente están de paso?

Stan quiso contarle sobre todo lo que pasó desde que llegaron a California hasta unos minutos atrás, cuando el celular de Cartman sonó con furia.

-Es Kyle... -Aunque tenía la opción de altavoz, Cartman se limitó a mantener la conversación para sí.- ¿Qué...? Si, no lo olvidaré. -Guarda el celular de nuevo.- Stan, los Broflovsky's van a hacerle una cena de bienvenida a tu familia, y será a las 7:00 pm, ¿aún recuerdas donde vive Kyle?

-¿Eh? -Stan se había desconectado al notar la enorme diferencia del trato que había entre Kyle y Cartman. Si bien el pelirrojo no estaba presente, fue totalmente raro ver al castaño tan dócil y bien hablado, y ahora que lo pensaba, no cuadraba nada con el Cartman que conocía de toda su vida.- Si, aún me acuerdo.

-Bien, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver al trabajo. Nos vemos.

Stan se despidió agitando el brazo en el aire, y al ser ya de tarde, se encaminó directamente a la casa de Kyle, donde encontró unas caras conocidas, específicamente, de adultos.

-¡Miren quién llegó! -Sheila, que había subido al menos unos veinte kilos más, desde la perspectiva de Stan, salió a recibirlo.- Qué bueno que eres un muchacho atento y puntual, pasa, tus padres ya están adentro y la cena estará lista en unos minutos más.

Pasó al recibidor de la casa, encontrando a su padre hablando eufóricamente con el señor Broflovsky y a su madre observando un álbum de fotos, posiblemente de la temporada en la que no estuvieron en el pueblo.

-¡Oh, es Stanley! -Gerald se acercó al pelinegro y le tendió la mano.- ¿Listo para volver a la normalidad?

-Bueno, estoy listo para reunirme de nuevo con los chicos, me encontré a Cartman hace unos momentos, pero estaba ocupado. -El muchacho notó cómo el señor Broflovsky hizo un mal gesto con la mención de Cartman, más no dijo nada al respecto.- ¿Y Kyle?

-Oh, Kyle no tardará en regresar. Está con los muchachos, celebrando tras haber obtenido un buen lugar en el campamento de verano para jugadores que se hizo en Denver.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, fueron llegando otros padres, como los McCormick y los Stotch's, y al ver que nadie más llegaba, se dispusieron a sentarse a la mesa.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Kyle, Kenny y Butters? -Preguntó Stan sintiéndose algo incómodo por ser el único adolescente en la mesa.- Tampoco he visto a Ike.

-¿Butters? -El señor Stotch comenzó a cortar su pedazo de carne con furia.- Ese muchacho desobediente y malagradecido no sabe hacer otra cosa sino ser un mal hijo. -Su esposa solo asintió en silencio frunciendo a su vez el ceño.- Con él no se puede lograr nada.

-¿Y te quejas? -Los McCormick tampoco parecían estar muy felices.- Kenny, alias "señor guardia de seguridad de las celebridades" se fue de casa hace un año por que obtuvo un trabajo taaaan importante y ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros, que le dimos un techo, educación y amor. ¿Qué le cuesta ayudarnos a sustentarnos por lo menos una vez al mes?

Randy comenzó a reír por lo bajo, y Sharon, sabiendo lo que iba a decir y que no podría detenerlo, bajó su mirada, concentrándose en terminar de cenar lo antes posible.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Randy? -Le preguntó Gerald, y el aludido se secó una lágrima.

-Ustedes se quejan de muy poca cosa. Stanley renunció al equipo de futbol americano para unirse a un grupo de nerds maricas, e hicieron todas esas cosas, como salir de compras, tomar té y hablar de chismes como si de señoritas se tratara.

-Randy, por favor, para. -Le pidió Sharon sin alzar la mirada, pero con un evidente tono de enfado.

-¿Y saben qué es lo mejor de todo? Les dijo a los doctores que tenía asma y los animó para convencer a todos de que no debía jugar.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un auto estacionándose, y como si de una eminencia se tratara, tanto Sheila como Gerald se pusieron de pie.

-¡Oh, Kyle acaba de llegar! Pondré sus cubiertos, y de seguro vendrá acompañado.

En lo que Sheila regresaba con un par de cubiertos para su hijo y posible compañía, Gerald hinchó el pecho y enmarcó una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

-Kyle es el quarterback del equipo de preparatoria. Ha obtenido un par de títulos respetables en secundaria y como es un buen muchacho y un excelente estudiante, le dimos un auto convertible plateado de cumpleaños número 16.

-Cielos Gerald, tú sí que tienes suerte. -Comentó Randy dándole un trago a una cerveza que su amigo amablemente le consiguió para la cena.

-¡Mamá, papá, estoy en casa!

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y Stan no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos. Kyle lucía muy diferente a como lo había imaginado: su afro había desaparecido, quedándole un peinado que lo hacía lucir como algún modelo de revista juvenil, e incluso se dio el lujo de teñir su cabello para oscurecerlo un poco, usaba pantalón de mezclilla de marca, cinturón de piel con hebilla de plata, la chaqueta propia de los jugadores de futbol americano de la escuela, con su nombre y el número que le corresponde al ser el quarterback, tenis Nike y una novia.

-Ella... ella es... -Señaló Stan totalmente aturdido por la conmoción del momento.

-Kyle, querido. -Sheila se paró justo al lado de Stan, que seguía viendo fijamente a la chica que acompañaba al pelirrojo.- Los Marsh regresaron al pueblo, y mira quien vino a verte, tu amigo Stan.

La mujer consiguió que Stanley se pusiera de pie, y una vez que Kyle lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza para despejar cualquier duda de que lo que dijera su madre fuera mentira, sonriendo, le dio un efusivo abrazo a su viejo amigo.

-Ya inventaron los teléfonos, ¿lo sabías? -Kyle puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Stan, y lo atrajo hasta quedar frente a la chica.- Stan, te presento a mi novia, se llama Clarisse Brandon y es la capitana de porristas.

-¡Hola Stan, puedes llamarme Class! -Dijo la chica con voz chillona, pero el Marsh tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, vinculadas a ella.

-¡Tú eres el **_Kraken_**! -Explotó al fin antes de tomar el inhalador y aspirar una dosis.

Para que puedan comprenderlo, se remontará el tiempo un par de... meses. Un par de personitas, que no diré sus nombres, tomaron escenas y diálogos del refrito de la película Duelo de Titanes y los mezclaron con algunas grabaciones de sus compañeros, específicamente, de los chicos de futbol americano y las porristas, siendo la capitana la elegida para representar en la red al Kraken.

-¡Stanley! ¡Uno no habla así de las novias de los amigos! -Le reprendió Randy a su hijo.

-No... No es nada. -La chica apretó dientes y puños en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no golpear o insultar hasta la madrugada al pelinegro, y Kyle se limitó a apretar ligeramente el hombro de su amigo.- ¿Llegamos tarde para la cena?

-Para nada, cariño. -Sheila puso las sillas para su hijo y la chica.- Llegaron en el momento justo, tomen asiento.

Mientras cenaban, Gerald y Randy comentaron principalmente sobre deportes, clima, cambios en el pueblo, y surgió la mención del equipo de preparatoria.

-Ah, la vida sería perfecta si Stan volviera a ser parte del equipo de futbol americano. -Randy volvió a mencionar el tema y Sharon, para no pelear ni hacer una escena, recogió los platos para ayudarle a Sheila.

-Puedo hablar con el entrenador. -Le dijo Kyle a Randy.- Si realmente Stan no puede jugar, bien puede acompañarnos para formular estrategias de juego y apoyar a la porra escolar.

-Eso suena bien, Randy. -Sharon escuchó la propuesta del joven judío y puso sus manos en los hombros de su esposo.- Es muy importante para el equipo contar con un buen estratega, lo sabes.

-Si... -Dijo Randy tras una pausa, como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido a él.- Seguro les será útil como un buen estratega.

Tras conversar diversos temas sin sentido, los McCormick decidieron que era hora de recogerse, lo mismo que los Stotch's, y se despidieron de los Marsh, repitiendo los protocolos sobre tomar una cerveza juntos o ir de compras o al salón, entre otros. Los adultos permanecieron en la sala, tomando un poco de té dulce y una rebanada de pastel, en lo que los jóvenes conversaban en el comedor.

-Oye Kyle, ¿qué pasó con Ike? -Le preguntó realmente preocupado Stan a su mejor amigo.

-¿Ike? Fue a estudiar a Canadá, obtuvo una beca y sus padres biológicos le ofrecieron una habitación para que no tuviera problemas con el hospedaje.

-¿En serio? -Stan lucía más que sorprendido.- Entonces les ha ido muy bien. ¿Qué sabes de...? - En ese momento, la puerta fue tocada repetidas veces, y una vez que el señor Broflovsky abrió, entró el rubio fortachón que amenazó a Stan un par de horas atrás.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -El Marsh asustó a todos con su grito, y él se escondió tras Kyle.

-Je, je, je, je, je... -El rubio dio un apretón de manos con estilo a Kyle y se asomaba a ver al pelinegro.- ¿A poco te dejaron traer una piñata a la cena?

-Kenny. -Kyle dio a conocer la identidad del rubio, provocando que Stan abriera más los ojos.- Él es Stan, ha regresado al pueblo. ¿No lo reconociste?

El rubio estalló en carcajadas al recordar lo de un rato atrás, y tomó al Marsh para darle un par de coscorrones inofensivos, aunque Stan no lo sintió así.

-¿Qué carajos te pasó? ¿Te hechizó un duende de California? -Class soltó una risita y Kenny por fin soltó a Stan.- Lo que sea, ¿quedó algo para cenar?

-Sírvete. -Le dijo Kyle a Kenny, y éste arrasó con las sobras.- ¿Vas a ir mañana a la escuela, eh Stan?

-Si, eso creo. -Le dijo algo adolorido.- ¿Por qué?

Para toda respuesta, Kyle se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Stan.

-Asegúrate de llevarla mañana puesta. Hay algunos chicos que no soportan las ganas de abusar a nerds y parecidos.

-Oh, vaya, gracias Kyle, no lo olvidaré.

Pocos minutos después, los Marsh volvían al que de nueva cuenta era su hogar. Una gran nostalgia abordó al joven al saber que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Al menos, su amistad con Kyle seguía siendo la misma.

_**Continuará**_.

¡Hola! Sé que han esperado mucho para leer este capítulo, les pido una disculpa por la interminable demora y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como regalo extra, unas cuantas frases que verán en los próximos capítulos:

_-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? -Preguntó Cartman al ver a Henry ir directo con un paso lleno de arrogancia y una sonrisa burlona hacia uno de los chicos de futbol americano._

_No Stan. -Cartman movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.- Henry tiene la mejor suerte del mundo, el problema es que es un idiota._

_-Somos como un montón de abusivos en una convención llena de nerds. -El Sopas y el Zapes se le quedan viendo, y tras una pausa le cae el veinte.- ¡A ellos!_

_-¡Soy el mago de las matemáticas! -Gritó el tipo alzando los brazos, y Mark lo dobló de un gancho al hígado.- ¡Otra vez! ¿Por quéeeeeee?_

_-El Wua-Fat no es un invento inútil. Costó cerca de 1000 dólares y si te paras sobre él te dice el peso, frases motivacionales, tu horóscopo del día y los números de la lotería._

_-¡Hijo mío! -El señor Lynney abrazó a Butters.- Eres un joven grande y fuerte, puedo estar tranquilo._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_


	3. No eres así

**Los Nerd-Dudes**

¡Volví! Y pronto les traeré otro capítulo de _**"¡No hay que ser tan méndigos!"**_ y _**"¡Te amo, gordo estúpido!"**_, claro, tan pronto mis musas dejen de pelearse por las fotos de mis gatitos y me presten sus dones para escribir, o que de perdido me agarren a latigazos "motivacionales", pero algo. South Park, ciudades reales, eventos históricos mencionados, leyes, servidores públicos y variedad **no** son de mi pertenencia, solo lo hago por que es **divertido**. No se trata de un complot del gobierno para ver los programas animados de la empresa "Pony's y Unicornios" (marca registrada, prohibida su distribución total o parcial sin permiso, considerando que esto es una broma) Cualquier parecido con las creaciones y alucinaciones de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, así como de la vida real, es una méndiga coincidencia ¡_**nomás**_!

Dedicado a **Sakhory** y a **Kennyfangirl**.

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_-Asegúrate de llevarla mañana puesta. Hay algunos chicos que no soportan las ganas de abusar a nerds y parecidos._

_-Oh, vaya, gracias Kyle, no lo olvidaré._

_Pocos minutos después, los Marsh volvían al que de nueva cuenta era su hogar. Una gran nostalgia abordó al joven al saber que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Al menos, su amistad con Kyle seguía siendo la misma._

**Los Nerd-Dudes.** _Capítulo tercero._

Sharon detuvo el auto en una tienda de la localidad, saludando brevemente al señor, quien era nuevo en el pueblo, para preguntarle sobre la preparatoria.

-Vaya por la avenida principal que va al centro del pueblo, y la verá. Está rodeada por un campo para futbol americano, un campo de béisbol y un gimnasio con piscina. -El viejo observó a Stan, quien estaba abrazando la chaqueta que le diera Kyle en la noche.- ¿Ese muchacho es nuevo en el equipo?

-No precisamente. Es un elemento de apoyo que trabajará formulando jugadas, o eso espero.

-Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse. Los chicos **del equipo** son muy amables y atentos, son buenos muchachos y excelentes estudiantes. Su hijo encajará perfectamente.

Mientras, en la escuela, dos personas se hallaban de cabeza a punto de ser zambullidos en la piscina.

-No se hagan los idiotas. -Uno de los muchachos que los tenía así amenazaba con soltar al más escuálido de los dos, pero la presencia de Kyle lo hizo detenerse.- ¡Oh! Llegó el capitán, seguramente querrá _jugar_ un poco con ustedes.

Los aventaron al piso, justo a los pies del pelirrojo, y esperaron en silencio su veredicto.

-Stan vendrá a la escuela, así que disfruten este día, ¿les quedó claro a todos? No quiero quejas, ni problemas. -El judío se dirigió a su equipo.- A ustedes los quiero a mi lado, y pobre del que moleste a mi amigo.

El chico escuálido se escondió tras su lonchera de arcoíris, en lo que el otro apenas y levantaba la mirada, susurrando un "si" muy quedo.

-Bien, vámonos. -Los muchachos del equipo salieron del gimnasio, y el chico escuálido rompió en llanto.

-Cállate Henry. -Cartman se levantó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie... y a bajar sus pertenencias del aro de básquetbol.- Ve el lado bueno, hoy no nos molestarán. Solo hay que esperar que no retiren lo dicho.

Henry, el chico escuálido, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos cafés, limpió sus lágrimas y tomó sus lentes redondos y sus cosas, no sin antes darle una parte del "almuerzo" a Cartman por si ocurría un incidente como el de momentos atrás, como era su costumbre desde que llegó a vivir a South Park.

-¿Viste el nuevo modelo de LeGone? -Le dijo a Cartman tratando de hacer conversación.- ¿El que es edificio, nave intergaláctica y vaca robot?

-Si... Ya lo compraste, ¿verdad? -Y se dirigieron por una puerta lateral a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-

Sharon se detuvo al frente de la escuela y le dio un par de palmadas a su hijo.

-Iré a estacionar el auto y regresaré por ti para ir a la dirección.

-Está bien. -Stan se bajó del auto, pero antes de que Sharon encendiera de nuevo la marcha, dejó la mochila y la chaqueta en el suelo, dirigiéndose a su madre.- Gracias por traerme a la escuela.

-No es nada, cariño. -Sharon espero a que Stan soltara la puerta del auto y se dirigió al estacionamiento, que se hallaba al lado oeste de la preparatoria.

En lo que el pelinegro esperaba, escuchó el sonido de un balón siendo botado en el suelo, y al ver que una sombra lo cubría, se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-Miren nada más, ha llegado _carne fresca_ a la escuela.

Un muchacho moreno, más alto que Kenny, de cabello rubio con raíces negras, se acercó con un balón de basquetbol en las manos, que arrojó de inmediato a la frente del Marsh.- ¡Piensa rápido a la otra, cerebrito!

Stan prácticamente cayó al suelo, más asustado que adolorido, y antes de que el abusivo repitiera su "hazaña", otra sombra cubrió al Marsh.

-Déjalo en paz, Joen.

Esa voz era de Kyle, y otros chicos, que usaban la misma chaqueta que le diera su amigo la noche anterior, formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ellos. _Dos de ellos_ se tronaban los dedos de las manos como si fueran a pelear en ese momento.

-Broflovsky.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que el chico al que Kyle llamó Joen se dio la vuelta y con él, otros chicos que se hallaban alrededor. Stan tomó su inhalador y aspiró un par de dosis, y sintió un par de brazos fuertes alzándolo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? -Le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Kyle, pero no fue nada, estaré bien. -Stan le dio una sonrisa y antes de que los otros chicos hicieran preguntas, Sharon apareció y le abrieron el paso.

-¿Pasó algo, Stanley?

-No, nada mamá, solo me pegué en la puerta, debí fijarme.

-Buenos días. -Contestaron a coro Kyle con todos los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Stan notó que todos, menos Kyle, llevaban la chaqueta, y que ésta aún se hallaba cubriendo su mochila.

El pelirrojo se agachó por ella y se la puso en los hombros a su amigo.

-No se preocupe, señora Marsh, los chicos del equipo cuidaremos a Stan de cualquiera que lo moleste. ¿Verdad muchachos?

-¡Sí, capitán! -Contestaron y a una señal, acompañaron a los Marsh para _abrirles paso_ a dirección, donde ya les esperaban.

El director se encontraba esperando con el horario de Stan listo en la mano, y con una seña, éste salió para buscar su salón de clases en lo que su mamá hablaba sobre los detalles de su asma, cuando tropezó con alguien, arrojándolo accidentalmente al suelo.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -Stan, que fue el primero en levantarse, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo.- ¿Estás...?

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -Gritó Henry al verlo con la chaqueta del equipo.- ¡**_No me mates_**! ¡Toma, mi almuerzo, mi dinero, te juro que es todo lo que tengo!

Gritaba entre llanto mientras prácticamente arrojaba todo a los pies de Stan, y antes de que él le dijera algo, se le acercó para tranquilizarlo.

-No quiero esto.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -Se fue corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo mientras chillaba como un perro chihuahua... o uno salchicha, imposible saberlo.

Las clases, si bien no eran las más actuales del universo, tampoco eran precisamente sencillas. Creyó ver al muchacho de lentes en una clase, y se dio cuenta de que era él ya que estuvo temblando toda la clase y salió disparado del salón apenas ésta terminó. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Kyle lo esperaba ya en la puerta, y el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver a Stan con la lonchera de arcoíris de Henry.

-¿Y eso? -Le preguntó con una risa que procuró ocultar.

-Choqué con un chico y me dejó sus cosas. Quise devolvérselas, pero parece que me teme. ¿Por qué será?

Para toda respuesta, Kyle le quitó la lonchera y se la arrojó a uno de sus compañeros.

-Ellos la "devolverán", mientras, vayamos a almorzar.

Apenas dieron un par de pasos, Stan se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo, amigo?

-Si, verás... -Le dijo abordado por la pena.- Necesito... ehm...

Comprendiendo que su amigo requería ir al sanitario, le dio las indicaciones para que llegara a él y el atajo para llegar a la cafetería escolar.

Tras cubrir sus necesidades, el pelinegro lavó sus manos y se enjuagó el rostro, creyendo que lo que estaba pasando no era precisamente "normal". ¿Quien era ese Joen? ¿Desde _cuando_ Kyle era tan popular? ¿Por qué el chico con el que tropezó le tenía miedo y huyó corriendo dejándole sus cosas? Y más importante. ¿Qué chico de esa edad usa una lonchera, y de arcoíris?

-Quizá solo estoy exagerando, es el primer día de clases.

Un fétido olor que provino de un cubículo le hizo apresurar su salida y tomar un poco de aire limpio, chocando en el acto con Kenny.

-¿Tú otra vez? Te encanta la mala vida, ¿eh? -Le dijo el rubio en tono de amenaza, pero luego sonrió burlonamente.- Necesitas un cambio de look Stan, o todos los chicos _te putearán_. Vamos, que tengo hambre.

-Kenny, ¿has visto a Cartman?

-Si, de hecho compartimos un departamento, _luego te lo presto_. -Dijo desinteresadamente el rubio y abrió la puerta de la cafetería de una patada.- No se amontonen -Dijo Kenny al ver que 5 o 6 personas se le acercaban.- Tengo entradas para el concierto de este viernes y estoy dispuesto a negociar por las mejores ofertas.

Stan buscó a Kyle con la mirada, encontrándolo con los chicos del equipo y algunas porristas, quienes ya le tenían la bandeja del almuerzo lista, y se terminaban el contenido de la lonchera de arcoíris, que consistía en donas y otros tipos de pan dulce.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Eso le pertenece a otra persona!

Varios de los chicos fruncieron, pero no dijeron nada cuando voltearon a ver a Kyle.

-Henry no lo quiso y nos lo regaló, le daremos su loncherita después. -Dijo una voz, y Stan lo reconoció.- Así que volviste.

-¿Craig?

-El mismo que calza y viste. -El mencionado tomó la última dona y la devoró, mientras las porristas se alineaban para presentarse como tenían acostumbrado, aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo en que un chico, específicamente un nerdcillo, se les fuera a unir, pero tanto para ellas como al resto del equipo, las palabras de Kyle eran _ley absoluta_.- Técnicamente se te dio por muerto. ¿Volviste por que fracasaron allá en California?

-No. -Stan tomó asiento y jugueteó un poco con las verduras.- El tío Jimbo mató a Ducky, el pato protegido de la agencia de bienes raíces, y mi papá mando todo a la mierda.

Empezaron a hablar de tonterías, y al poco rato se les unió Clyde, que también estaba en el equipo. De vez en cuando, Stan volteaba para ver si encontraba algún otro rostro conocido, pero fuera de ellos, no vio a Cartman, y se percató de las miradas que les daban los otros chicos del otro lado de la cafetería, de entre los que se encontraban el teñido de la entrada, el famoso Joen.

-¡Oye culón! -Kenny sacó su celular y le llamó a Cartman, lo que hizo que Stan sonriera hasta que escuchó a Kenny.- ¿Acaso crees que como aire en el almuerzo? ¿Donde carajos está mi comida?

-¿Kenny? -Stan se quedó extrañado. ¿De qué hablaba Kenny si tenía una bandeja llena enfrente de él? ¿Y por qué se dirigía de esa manera a Cartman?

Kyle le quitó bruscamente el celular a Kenny, le dio una seña y el rubio tomó su bandeja.

-Tranquilo, no se va a acabar el mundo.- Dijo al aire el McCormick y se puso a comer.

-No es necesario que vengas. -Fue todo lo que dijo Kyle a Cartman, y apagó el celular de Kenny.- Compórtate, ¿quieres?

Eso sí había sido extraño. Quizá Cartman y Kyle se pelearon como siempre, pero _definitivamente_ no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

-Chicos. -Stan atrajo la atención del grupito, y sintiéndose aplastado por las miradas, cambió el tema.- ¿Han visto a Wendy?

Tras un momento de silencio, algunos rompieron a reír, otros siguieron con su comida y Kyle solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Les dije que preguntaría por ella. -Clarisse extendió la mano y dos de las porristas le entregaron 20 dólares cada una.

-Olvídala amigo. -Kyle recogió su bandeja del almuerzo.- Hace años que no sabemos de esa puta.

Eso fue como un golpe para Stan.

-¡No le digas así a Wendy! -Gritó alzándose, pero solo consiguió que la mayoría de los presentes de la cafetería estallaran en risas.- ¿A ustedes qué carajos les pasa?

-No te alteres. Wendy se forjó una **_reputación_**, y sus padres la llevaron a una escuela de "_señoritas_", en Vermont. -Kyle recuperó esa extraña seriedad que lo estaba acompañando prácticamente todo el día, y la cafetería completa quedó en silencio, salvo por el ruido que hacían al comer.- Y por la forma en que se despidió, _nadie_ la volverá a tomar en serio jamás.

De regreso en las clases, Stan se la pasó perdido en sus pensamientos. Había tanta información que procesar y tantas cosas que quería saber, pero en cierta forma, le asustaba la idea de llegar a saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Kyle con "reputación"?

Los chicos del equipo lo esperaron al terminar las clases, llevándolo directamente con el entrenador del equipo, quien parecía un militar frustrado y estreñido.

-¿Así que tu eres Marsh?

-S-Si señor.

-¡No te escuché! ¡**Alto y fuerte**!

-¡Si señor! -Dijo lo más alto y fuerte que pudo Stan, sin mucho éxito.

-Muy bien señorita, espero que estando entre hombres deje de mariconear y se vuelva un ejemplo de la sociedad. -Señaló a los miembros del equipo, que se ejercitaban como si hubieran sido reclutados para la guerra.- Solo vea a las señoritas del campo, _aún no_ son hombres pero ya lo serán, lo serán.

Stan tragó saliva por cada grito que pegaba el entrenador, y casi al finalizar la práctica, el director le llamó al maestro, dejando la práctica en manos de Kyle.

-¡Quiero 20 vueltas al campo! -Le ordenaba el pelirrojo a los compañeros, quienes visiblemente obedecieron de mala gana, en tanto dos de ellos se acercaban a Stan.

Eran _los mismos_ de la mañana.

-Oye, no necesitamos ser unos genios para saber que eres una especie de cerebrito o algo parecido, así que si te molestan. -Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta.- Este es nuestro número, yo soy Mark y él es Ed, y somos **abusivos** **de oficio**. Lo que necesites, alguna amenaza, una "_visita de emergencia_", cualquier cosa, la información viene atrás de la tarjeta.

El otro muchacho le dio un codazo aparentemente inofensivo a Stan, quien saltó por la sorpresa, y se fue con Mark de vuelta a la práctica.

-Los amigos de Kyle son raros. -Se dijo en voz baja mientras guardaba la tarjeta, y en eso, escuchó las voces de sus compañeros profiriendo insultos y ¿golpes?, sorprendiéndose al ver a dos de ellos trayendo prácticamente a _rastras_ a Cartman.

-¿Cartman? -Stan se sorprendió al ver que el castaño _no repelaba_ ni hacía el más mínimo intento _por defenderse_, y Kyle _no hacía nada_ para detenerlos.- Kyle, tienen a...

-Mira a quien nos hallamos comprando una entrada a la fiesta de té de la banda musical marica. -Arrojaron a Eric al suelo, justo a los pies de Kyle.- ¿No te parece que se ha portado mal?

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Con excepción de los chicos que seguían corriendo, y de Mark y Ed, que tomaron un balón y practicaban pases, manteniéndose al margen del resto del equipo, los demás rodearon a Kyle y a Cartman. Era obvio a simple vista _quien_ tenía la completa desventaja.

-Apenas empezó el año escolar y ya estás haciendo pendejadas. -Kyle piso las manos de Cartman, quien solo ahogó un gruñido de dolor y cerró sus ojos.- ¿Tenemos que **recordarte** cuál es **tu lugar**?

La mente de Stan se nubló en el momento en el que presenció ese acto de Kyle, y cuando se dio cuenta, había empujado a su mejor amigo, aunque solo lo hizo retroceder un paso, justo antes de que el pelirrojo le diera un golpe con el puño cerrado, mandándolo al suelo junto a Cartman.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa, Stan? -Lo alzó con ambos brazos ante la atónita vista de todos los presentes, que detuvieron cuanto estuviesen haciendo.

Varias exclamaciones se escucharon en el acto, y soltando a Stan, Kyle se cruzó de brazos, observando fijamente al pelinegro.

-Estoy esperando. -Le exigió como quien tiene el derecho de exigir lo que se le antojara.

-E-e-esa no... Esa no es la manera de tratar a los amigos. -Le respondió Stan, y todos, con excepción de Mark y Ed, estallaron en carcajadas.

-El gordo de mierda no tiene amigos, **creí** que _lo sabías_. -Le dijo Craig tan pronto recuperó el habla.

-Y aunque los tuviera. -Clyde agregó, pateando un poco de tierra a Cartman, quien aún no levantaba ni la mirada del suelo.- _No le conviene_ tenerlos.

Eso no era justificación. Negando lentamente con la cabeza, Stan retrocedió un paso, se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Cartman y puso una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Kyle, tú _no eres_ así.

Esta vez, fue el pelirrojo el que puso una expresión seria. ¿Cómo pretendía conocerlo Stan, si en 5 años no se habían dirigido la palabra? Incluso para el Marsh era obvio que algo importante se había perdido.

-¿Y tú cómo carajos sabes cómo soy o no soy? Este gordo marica ha hecho mucho daño, y venía siendo tiempo de que empezara _**a pagar**_. -Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Stan, opacándole la luz con su sombra, y marcando un gesto siniestro que se distinguía en el brillo de sus ojos.- ¿Estás de mi lado o te quedarás con esa mierda?

15 minutos después, dentro del tambo de desperdicios, Stan, atrapado entre bolsas de basura y algunos plásticos que no tenían por qué haber estado ahí, se removía para buscar un poco de aire puro, tanto para él como para Cartman, quien no quedó mejor que él.

-¿Eric? -Esa era la voz del chico asustadizo, quien parecía estar removiendo la basura.- No te preocupes, ya se fueron. ¿Eric?

-Cartman... -Cuando tuvo contacto visual con el castaño, aunque aún estaban en la basura, Stan trató de aclarar muchas de las dudas que tenía.- Tú no eres de los que permitan que te hagan estas mierdas, ¿_qué pasó contigo_?

-Stan. -Cartman susurraba, como si no quisiera que Henry lo escuchara.- Hace unos años _le prometí_ a mi mamá que sería bueno. Han habido ocasiones en las que he deseado con todo mi ser _desobedecerla_ y hacerles tragar sus propios **huevos**.

Definitivamente no lo entendía. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que le pegaban con un palo.

-¡Ya te encontré! Espera, muevo unas bolsas y te saco de ahí. -Dijo Henry con un poco de alivio en la voz.

-¿Y **qué** te ha detenido, Cartman? -Le preguntó el pelinegro, y vio cómo Eric desviaba la mirada.

-Se lo prometí, Stan. **Nunca** fui un buen hijo, pero al menos, debo cumplir _uno solo_ de sus deseos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que las bolsas y plásticos que los cubrían fueron removidos, y la luz del sol les dio de lleno.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -Gritó Henry al reconocer a Stan, aunque ya no tenía la chaqueta de Kyle.- ¡**NO ME MATES**! ¡_**AU, AU, AU, AU, AUUUUUUUUUUU**_!

Mientras salía del tambo, Stan solo pudo pensar que ese chico tenía un **serio** problema.

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
